


Una noche con el rey

by ArokuRaita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArokuRaita/pseuds/ArokuRaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata se queda a alojar en casa de Kageyama luego de discutir con Tsukishima. ¿Podrá nacer, de la rivalidad, un sentimiento más fuerte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Una noche con el rey**

_ArokuRaita_

**Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

 

* * *

  1.        **Nada al azar**



 

-         ¡No digas todo lo que se te antoja!

-         Tal como lo pensé, ¡tienes una pésima actitud!

-         Cállate, Hinata.

 

Kageyama dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar más rápido por la acera, alejándose del muchacho. Éste tomó su bicicleta y siguió a su compañero de equipo, mientras las luces de la calle iluminaban su camino.

 

-         ¡No entiendo por qué te enojas tanto! ¡Ojalá yo fuera un rey en la cancha! - exclamó el colorín.

-         Bah.

-         Tampoco entiendo por qué no le respondiste a Tsukishima como siempre haces, podías haberlo dejado calla...

 

Kageyama se detuvo y encaró a Shouyou. En su rostro, aunque ocultos por su cabello y la noche, brillaban sus ojos con una furia que habría espantado a cualquiera. Hinata estaba realmente asustado, pero se obligó a mantener la mirada.

 

Y Kageyama explotó:

 

-         ¡Porque estaba en lo cierto! Eso de 'rey' es sólo sarcasmo, una burla... ¡Aunque cambie, siempre habrá un Tsukishima sacándome en cara mi pasado!

 

Mientras el joven jadeaba luego de su brusca respuesta, Hinata se le acercó un poco, lo suficiente para que Kageyama pudiese escucharle hablar en voz baja.

 

-         Yo... A mí no me importa cómo hayas sido en el pasado. Aún quiero vencerte en un partido de vóleibol (¡y ten por seguro que lo haré!), pero... Verte en el partido que tuvimos en primaria fue como "¡Uwaaaa!" y hasta perdí el miedo. Eras un verdadero rey... Y sigues siendo un rey para mí...

 

Kageyama no reaccionó. Esperó unos segundos, por si el enano agregaba algo más, pero el silencio se mantuvo. "Sigues siendo un rey para mí"...

 

-         Oi, espero que sepas que eso último sonó muy extraño - espetó, luego de unos instantes. Silencio. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! - Con algo de brusquedad, Kageyama levantó el mentón de Hinata. Se arrepintió en el acto.

 

El chico estaba llorando. Más bien le caían las lágrimas, aunque parecía no darse cuenta. "Ah, mierda. Soy un idiota", pensó el moreno, completamente aturdido.

 

-         Ehh... Mira, no quería decirlo así...

-         No, tienes razón, fue raro - hipó el colorín mientras trataba de sonreír - E-es sólo que no quiero que pienses en eso del 'rey' como algo malo. A-algunos lo encontramos genial. Y ahora debo irme, ¡adiós!

 

Dicho esto, subió a la bici de un salto, tratando de ocultar su rostro. Antes de empezar a pedalear, una mano firme lo sujetó por el hombro.

 

-         Espera. Ya está oscuro, ¿te irás así a tu casa?

-         Sí, siempre lo hago. No demoro más de media hora...

-         ¿Tanto?

 

"¿Y si se cae? ¿Y si lo atropellan?", pensó Kageyama, preocupado. En realidad, le molestaba sobremanera centrarse tanto en un niñato tan irritante, pero bueno, era por el partido del sábado...

 

-         Oi, Hinata. Quédate en mi casa.

 

Los ojos café del muchacho parecían platos. Balbuceó unas disculpas, pero su compañero lo hizo callar con una mirada que no admitía negativas.

 

-         Mis padres están de viaje, así que no molestarás. Además, puedes quedarte en la pieza de invitados. No quiero dejar nada al azar en lo que respecta al partido, ¿entendiste?

 

Hinata tragó saliva.

 

-         Cla... claro – murmuró.

-         Bueno, en marcha.

 

Luego de unos minutos de avanzar en silencio, Hinata carraspeó.

 

-         ¿Te... te llevo en la bici?

 

Kageyama estuvo a punto de responder una pesadez, pero recordó que no era el mejor momento. Ya habrían ocasiones luego de esta incómoda noche.

 

-         No, gracias. Quizás sería mejor que tú vayas en la parrilla y yo conduzca, pues peso más que tú.

-         ¡No, es MI bicicleta! Y podría llevarte aunque pesaras tanto como un elefante.

 

Su respuesta distaba mucho de ser un piropo o una declaración afectuosa, mas los dos se sonrojaron. Por suerte, ese sector de la acera estaba oscuro.

 

-         Bien, entonces te diré cómo llegar a mi casa y te pondré a prueba - exclamó repentinamente Kageyama, mientras se sentaba en la parrilla de la bicicleta y pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del ciclista.

 

"Vaya, qué flacucho. Si me caigo, lo parto en dos", se dijo el moreno, con irritación.

 

Shouyou podía sobre exigirse siempre. Era capaz de practicar hasta vomitar y nunca se rendía. Pero parecía que esto era mucho peor que cualquier entrenamiento. Su rostro estaba rojo y sudoroso y su respiración era, con suerte, un seco jadeo.

 

Casi al llegar a una cuesta, Hinata echó los pies a tierra, rendido de cansancio. En ese momento, dos manos fuertes lo obligaron a sentarse en la parrilla.

 

-         ¡Hey, espera un momento, Kageyama!

-         ¿Estás loco? ¡Vas demasiado lento y quiero llegar ya! Ahora es mi turno, así que sujétate fuerte y no estorbes.

 

Dicho esto, el muchacho comenzó a pedalear para subir la empinada calle, con Hinata agarrándose de su cintura. En este caso, el enrojecimiento facial de Tobio no era tanto por el esfuerzo. “De toda la gente que hay en el mundo, ¡no puede ser que este enano torpe sea el que más me llama la atención!”, cavilaba.

 

* * *

 

La casa era grande, luminosa y tenía un estilo muy actual, que atraía a quienes la veían desde afuera. Hinata hizo grandes aspavientos cuando la vio.

 

-         ¡Uwaaaa! ¡Es gigante!

-         Deja de gritar tanto, molestarás a los vecinos- espetó Kageyama, con su habitual mueca de desagrado. Hinata prefirió no mirarlo, pero se calmó un poco.

 

"Ojamashimasu!" dijo éste cuando su compañero abrió la puerta, y la sorpresa lo golpeó de lleno: ¡El interior era mucho más imponente que el exterior! Todos los adornos parecían caros, así como los muebles. Invadido por un súbito miedo a romper algo, el colorín quedó petrificado en la entrada.

 

-         ¡Sácate los zapatos y entra de una vez!- rugió Kageyama, despertándolo del hechizo.

-         Es que... es que todo es tan bonito, no quiero tocar nada...No toques nada, entonces. ¡Ah! Tienes que avisarle a tu familia que te quedarás a dormir acá hoy. Ahí está el teléfono- dicho esto, el moreno fue a otra habitación.

 

Luego de unos instantes, Hinata se sacó las zapatillas, se puso las sandalias que Kageyama le había dejado cerca y se dirigió al teléfono.

 

-         A-Aló, ¿mamá? Hola, soy Shouyou. Llamo para avisarte que me quedaré a alojar donde un amigo del club de vóleibol, Kageyama-san. Sí. No, no hay problema, él me invitó. No. No, mamá, jamás me portaría mal frente a él ("Es capaz de matarme dos veces, y luego otra más para estar seguro", pensó Hinata). OK, mañana nos vemos, adiós.

 

Justo cuando cortó, la dura voz del dueño de casa lo llamó desde otra habitación. "Uf, recién llegué y ya siento que me he portado mal", suspiró el invitado. Llegó al comedor, desde donde se podía ver una cocina enorme y a Kageyama preparando algo.

 

-         ¡Wow! ¿Sabes cocinar? ¿Qué es, qué es? - preguntó Hinata, cuyas tripas despertaron con el aroma de la comida. De un salto llegó junto al joven, quien le dio la espalda con un bufido.

-         Es sólo un poco de curry para la cena. Y es obvio que debo cocinar, pues mis padres viajan mucho por negocios.

-         Vaya, mamá dice que debería aprender, pero también me pide que me aleje de la cocina porque soy muy torpe.

-         Conociéndote, serías capaz de causar un incendio con sólo preparar un huevo duro- se burló Kageyama y, antes de que el colorín pudiese responder algo, agregó: - Ahora anda a sentarte, ya está listo.

 

"¡Espero que no le haya quedado tan amarga como su personalidad!", suplicó mentalmente el más pequeño, y se preparó para lo peor.

El primer bocado hizo que le brillaran los ojos. El segundo se los llenó de lágrimas. Tobio lo miró de reojo primero, y luego puso cara de espanto.

 

-         ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Está muy caliente? ¿Muy picante?

-         No, ef fólo que... ¡eftá muy ricooo!- exclamó Hinata, con la boca llena.

-         Qué bueno. ¡Pero traga antes de hablar, maldición!

 

Una vez terminada la cena y limpios los platos, llegó la hora de dormir. Kageyama llevó a su compañero a la pieza de invitados -ubicada en el segundo piso y cerca de su habitación-, preparó un cómodo futón en el suelo, le prestó un pijama más una toalla y salió para preparar el baño.

Hinata quedó solo, observando todo con detalle. Todavía le costaba creer que estaba en la casa de su rival (y ahora aliado) más fuerte. Además, sentía una ligera incomodidad desde hacía un tiempo: ¿Y si no era sólo admiración lo que sentía por Kageyama? La idea lo estremeció. En realidad, el 'Rey de la Cancha' siempre fue su meta y pensaba tanto en él que ya le preocupaba en serio que la obsesión por superarlo se convirtiera en algo más.

Miró el pijama. Seguramente le quedaría gigante, más parecido a un vestido. Lo acercó a su rostro y su aroma le puso la piel de gallina. No supo (no quiso saber) por qué.

Todavía estaba un poco aturdido, cuando Tobio abrió la puerta de la pieza de invitados. Luego de hablarle varias veces sin recibir respuesta, tomó a Hinata de la muñeca y lo guió al baño.

 

-         Los invitados primero. Pero apúrate-. Dicho esto, cerró la puerta a su espalda.

 

Hinata despertó de su trance y se miró la muñeca que había tocado Kageyama. Aún estaba un poco enrojecida debido a la brusquedad con la que el muchacho lo había tomado, pero no dolía. De hecho, se sentía agradable... Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado, y comenzó a lavarse.

Afuera, el dueño de casa tenía la respiración agitada y se miraba la mano que había tocado a Hinata. "Espero no haberle hecho daño", pensó. No medía bien su fuerza ni su irritación cada vez que veía al chico de cabellos anaranjados y su muñeca parecía tan frágil...

"¿Cómo será el resto...?". Antes de formular completamente su pensamiento, decidió pellizcarse con fuerza. Lo divertido fue que, en el baño, Hinata pensó e hizo lo mismo que él.

 

-         ¡Muchas gracias por el baño!- agradeció este último cuando salió, envuelto completamente en una toalla mucho más grande que él.

 

Lo único que se le veían eran los tobillos, blancos y delgados como los de una chica. Kageyama desvió la mirada, tomó su toalla y entró al baño. Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, mirando la tina con el agua que ya había sido ocupada por el otro muchacho. Hinata ingresó a la pieza de invitados y miró de hito en hito el pijama que olía a Kageyama.

 

"¡Gulp!".


	2. El 'pase del Rey'

 

Hinata tomó la ropa para dormir, que consistía en una polera manga corta blanca y un short azul. Estos últimos eran tan anchos que no pudieron asentarse en sus estrechas caderas, así que los dejó aparte y usó los suyos. Con la polera no le fue mejor, ya que le cubría buena parte de los muslos. "Es casi como un vestido", se dijo, tomando la tela a ambos lados de su cintura y ajustándola a su cuerpo. Dio una vuelta y pudo jurar que la parte inferior de la prenda ondeaba como un vestido de verdad. Estuvo un buen rato imaginando qué sería de su vida si hubiese nacido niña. Podría entender mejor a su madre y hermana, por lo menos.

"¡Ufufu!" rió Hinata para sus adentros. "¿Qué diría Kageyama si me viera así?".

Como si lo hubiesen llamado, Kageyama tocó la puerta de la habitación de invitados y abrió.

 

-         Oi, si necesitas algo, aví... ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- exclamó, con el rostro desencajado.

-         ¡Hey! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu pijama me quede como un vestido!- respondió el otro. - Mira, si doy vueltas flota como un vestido de novia...-

-         ¡Por qué piensas en eso, idiota!- dijo el moreno, dando un portazo.

 

"¿De verdad está enojado por esto? Por favor...", se preguntó el muchacho, dejando de girar. Se asomó al pasillo. Nada. Las puertas estaban cerradas y el lugar estaba en silencio.

 

-         ¡Lo siento, Kageyama! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!- gritó Hinata y cerró su puerta.

 

Luego de ordenar sus cosas, se metió bajo el futón y miró el techo. Recién en ese momento volvió a ser consciente del aroma de Kageyama, que ahora lo rodeaba por todas partes. No era sólo su pijama, sino también el futón, los tatamis...

La tela de sus shorts comenzó a tensarse.

"¡No! ¡NO! ¡No por él y no en este lugar! Pensaré en las abuelas del club de vóleibol...". Por fortuna, resultó y pudo conciliar el sueño.

 

* * *

 

No había caso, Shouyou jamás podría dejarlo indiferente. Le atraía y disgustaba a la vez. Además, eso del vestido de novia lo descolocó por completo (¡y con su propia polera!). Pero Kageyama sabía que ese no era el motivo de su molestia y que no estaba enojado con el colorín. Por el contrario, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber observado las formas del cuerpo del otro muchacho, por haber recorrido las curvas de sus blancas piernas, por haber sentido deseos de abrazarlo... "Sólo de abrazarlo", cortó.

Dio unas vueltas en su cama sin poder pegar ojo. Irritado, se puso las pantuflas y salió al pasillo. Al pasar frente a la pieza de invitados, abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó. Hinata tenía la cabeza casi tapada por el futón. Cerró despacio y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, de donde sacó un vaso de leche y galletas. Subió y tropezó en el último peldaño. Lanzó un garabato y alcanzó a evitar que cayera el vaso con leche. Estuvo a punto de espiar otra vez a Shouyou, pero decidió seguir hacia la suya, comer y tratar de dormir. El sábado sería duro y debía descansar.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó un suave toque en la puerta. Como sólo podía ser Hinata, inspiró con fuerza y abrió. Ante él se encontraba el futón que le había prestado al joven. Una cabeza salió de él, con los ojos enormes y las pupilas dilatadas. Su expresión era puro terror.

 

-         K-Kageyama... ¡Fantasmas!

 

Pausa.

 

-         ¿QUÉ?

-         Te lo juro, ¡los vi! S-Sentí pasos, en un momento se abrió la puerta, ¡y un o-ojo lleno de o-odio me miró! Después hubo ruidos en el primer piso y alguien en la escalera g-gritó un insulto terrible. ¡N-No me dijiste que penaban en tu ca-casa! N-No tengo miedo, pero no estoy acostumbrado a ellos...

 

La situación era hilarante, pero la cara de Hinata no. Tratando de mantener la compostura, el joven de cabello negro contestó:

 

-         No hay fantasmas, idiota. Yo hice los ruidos cuando fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Me asomé a tu pieza para ver si estabas bien; al subir, tropecé en la escalera y grité el garabato. Acá está la prueba-. Y señaló el vaso y el plato de galletas vacíos.

 

En el rostro de Hinata se podía leer la desconfianza.

 

-         Lo-lo dices para tra-tranquilizarme, ¿verdad?

-         No, lo digo para no tener que golpearte hasta que dejes de decir tonterías.

-         Oh.

 

El colorín parecía confundido. No hizo ademán ni para devolverse a su habitación ni para entrar a la de Kageyama. Estaba inmóvil en el corredor.

 

-         Bueno, ya sabes que no pasa nada, regresa a tu pieza.

-         Esteee... Aún me preocupa...

-         Entonces entra. Duérmete en mi cama y yo tomaré el futón.

 

Otra pausa.

 

-         ¡Decide rápido, que quiero dormir de una maldita vez!

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico se lanzó con el futón al otro extremo de la habitación y se tendió ahí, temblando. El dueño de casa trató de quitárselo, sin resultado.

 

-         ¡Te dije que tomaras la cama! ¡Eres mi invitado!

-         ¡No! No quiero molestarte más...

 

Kageyama estuvo a punto de sacarlo a la fuerza, pero prefirió esperar a que el nervioso enano se asomara. Cuando lo hizo, Tobio tenía preparada la mirada más fulminante que podía lanzar.

 

-         Hinata, nunca dejarás de molestarme. Ahora sal del maldito futón o te obligaré a hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

 

Haciendo pucheros, Shouyou dejó la protección del colchón japonés y caminó con paso fúnebre hacia la cama del moreno, escondiéndose bajo los cobertores. Con un suspiro de fastidio, Tobio se acostó en el futón y cayó dormido de inmediato.

 

* * *

 

El inquieto Hinata no tenía tanta suerte. Estaba seguro que recordar a las abuelas de su antiguo club de vóleibol no iba a surtir efecto...

 

* * *

 

En un momento estaba en la cama y, al siguiente, caía y caía como Alicia por la cueva del conejo blanco, hasta que aterrizó sobre una superficie de madera, similar a la cancha de vóleibol de Karasuno.

A lo lejos se encontraba Kageyama, practicando tiros y pases. Corrió hacia él, pero el 'Rey de la Cancha' se alejaba más y más. Cuando estuvo cerca, se lanzó hacia el joven de un salto y lo aferró con brazos y piernas.

 

-         ¡Qué diantres estás haciendo, estúpido! ¡Suéltame!- rugió el atacado.

-         ¡No! ¡Sólo cuando me des un pase! ¡Quiero uno, sólo uno! ¡Dame uno y dejaré de molestarte!

 

Luego de unos minutos de furiosa lucha y gritos, Kageyama acercó sus labios a la oreja de Hinata y susurró:

 

-         Espera, ¿qué quieres que te dé?

 

Aunque era un sueño, pudo sentir el tibio aliento del postulante a 'setter' haciéndole cosquillas. Su oreja comenzó a arder y el fuego se extendió por todo su rostro. Los ojos de Kageyama estaban fijos en él y, aunque seguían siendo amenazadores, expresaban algo diferente.

Ahora era una mano grande y fuerte la que le levantaba el mentón. "Ah, demonios, ¡sálvenme, abuelas voleibolistas!", suplicó Hinata en silencio.

 

-         Un be... pase... ¡PASE!

 

¡Salvado!

 

¡Y ahora él era el pase y volaba, convertido en una pelota, por toda la cancha! La sensación era maravillosa, podía verlo todo y sentir el viento golpeando su cara... Todo gracias al 'Rey', su 'Rey'. Hasta que chocó contra la pared del gimnasio de Karasuno. No debería haberle dolido tanto, pero así fue. Los balones también sufrían, al parecer...

 

* * *

 

Lo primero que Hinata vio al despertar fue una pared. Lo primero que sintió fue un cototo en la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, verdad, en casa de Kageyama... ¡Kageyama! Asustado, se irguió en la cama. Estuvo durmiendo con los pies apoyados en la almohada y sobre las colchas, obviamente desordenadas. Era un desastre. Aterrado, miró hacia el lugar donde debería encontrarse el dueño de casa. No había nada ahí, ni siquiera el futón. "Qué extraño, yo duermo desordenado, pero no tanto...", pensó.

Nervioso, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Se oía el ruido del agua en el baño. Aprovechando que estaba solo, hizo la cama, ordenó lo más posible la habitación de Tobio y luego la de los invitados. Cuando terminaba, se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Kageyama con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente.

 

-         ¡Oi! ¡Hasta que despertaste! Lávate luego, pues tenemos que desayunar y el partido empieza en una hora más.

 

Dicho esto, entró a su habitación y cerró con un portazo.

 

En el baño, Shouyou miró su cototo. No era grande, pero dolía. Por suerte, tenía la cabeza dura. "¿Cómo me lo hice? ¿Me habré caído? ¿Qué pasó?", pensó, sin encontrar una respuesta.

 

Kageyama lo sabía, pero jamás abriría la boca para contarlo. Tendría que decir que, de alguna forma, el colorín llegó a su lado y lo abrazó con sus extremidades hasta casi asfixiarlo; que le pidió algo indescifrable y repitió 'Quiero uno, sólo uno' hasta que Kageyama creyó que se refería a un beso. Que estuvo a punto de dárselo y casi le dio un infarto cuando Hinata dijo, en sueños, que se refería a un pase. Que le pegó tan fuerte que voló por la habitación y se golpeó contra la pared, luego de lo cual siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro...

 

Y que, finalmente, sí le dio el maldito beso.

 

* * *

 

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
